1. Field
An aspect of the present disclosure relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device integrated with a touch screen panel.
2. Discussion of the Related Technology
A touch screen panel is an input device that allows a user's instruction to be input by selecting an instruction content displayed on a screen of a display device or the like with a user's hand or object.
To this end, the touch screen panel is formed on a front face of the display device to convert a contact position into an electrical signal. Here, the user's hand or object is directly in contact with the touch screen panel at the contact position. Accordingly, the instruction content selected at the contact position is input as an input signal to the image display device.
Since such a touch screen panel can be substituted for a separate input device connected to a display device, such as a keyboard or mouse, its application fields have been gradually extended.
Touch screen panels are divided into a resistive overlay touch screen panel, a photosensitive touch screen panel, a capacitive touch screen panel, and the like. Among these touch screen panels, the capacitive touch screen panel converts a contact position into an electrical signal by sensing a change in capacitance formed between a conductive sensing cell and an adjacent sensing cell or ground electrode when a user's hand or object comes in contact with the touch screen panel.
The touch screen panel is generally configured to be separately manufactured and then attached to an outer face of a display device such as a liquid crystal display device or organic light emitting display device. In a case where the manufactured touch screen panel and the display device are attached to each other, the entire thickness of a product is increased, and manufacturing cost is increased.
As a display area on which images are displayed is maximized, a non-display area positioned at the outside of the display area, i.e., a dead space has recently been minimized.
Accordingly, in order to form sensing lines of a touch screen panel in the narrow non-display area, the width and interval of the sensing lines are decreased. Therefore, the resistance of the sensing lines is increased, and a short circuit between the sensing lines occurs.